Vanguard of Valor
Overview *Server: Server:Darkmoon Faire EU *Faction: Alliance *Website: http://www.vanguardofvalor.com *Armory: http://eu.wowarmory.com/guild-info.xml?r=Darkmoon+Faire&n=Vanguard+of+Valor&p=1 The Vanguard of Valor is a Family/RP Guild aimed toward mature players. It is dedicated to giving adult players a fun and friendly home while at the same time improving the overall roleplaying experience for the Darkmoon Faire community as a whole. To fill out an application please visit our website. For more information you can also contact an officer in game. Guild Progress Our guild's primary aim is at creating a friendly atmosphere for our guildmembers. The Vanguard is not a hardcore raiding guild, however we do conduct regular, relaxed raids. History The Vanguard of Valor was founded after it became clear that there was a demand for a guild dedicated toward the adult community on Darkmoon Faire. Only players over the age of 18 are allowed to join, and the Vanguard's members appreciate the company of others who understand the responsibilities of jobs, families, and the real world. Who We Are *We are a Family/Roleplaying guild. Our focus is on creating a feeling of family and belonging for our members while at the same time engaging in roleplaying to develop our characters and reputation. *We make the utmost effort to have regular events, including instance runs and purely RP meetings. We have an officer exclusively dedicated to this task. *We value an ACTIVE player base and encourage the REGULAR use of our website's forums as yet another outlet for growing relationships, characters, and the history of the Vanguard. Guild Goals and Policies Our Goals *To provide a home for similarly-minded individuals interested in a family of mature players. *To promote and engage in roleplaying whenever possible so as to help enrich the server environment as a whole with the eventual goal of one day being regarded as the flagship roleplaying guild of the server. *To act as a counterweight to the annoying kiddies who enjoy polluting our world with their idiotic antics. *To have as much fun in the world of Azeroth as possible while at the same time helping others share in the fun. Our Policies *We are a roleplaying guild. Our guildchat is completely IC, smilies, leetspeak and brackets have no place in there. We have an OOC channel that can be used for OOC purposes, so keep the guild chat clean of it. We do not want to see or hear of our members talking OOC in /say or /yell either, respecting the server rules is an absolute must. Each and every member represents the guild, so we want them to act accordingly. *Have some patience when it comes to your guildmates. We are generally very helpful, but constant begging for boosts or items is not looked well upon. Understand that each and every member have their own lives outside of the game and inside of the game might have things they prefer to do first. No temper tantrums, even if no-one responds immediately when you need something. *This is a guild for people over 18, who also can act their age. So if you have the need to cause constant drama, be the centre of attention at all times and can't really think of anything else than your own needs, then this guild is definitely not the right fit for you. Treat others with respect and control yourself. Real adults can always discuss things with reason. We are not all serious, there is room for inane humour and friendly teasing, but everyone knows when the fun ends. *You are a representative of this guild, where ever you go in Azeroth, Outlands and beyond. So act accordingly. Be polite and treat others like you would like to be treated. We do not take reports of our members being rude, ninjaing items or disturbing the RP, lightly. Officers ; Selta, Keeper of Keys : Leader of the Vanguard of Valor. ; Slashcat, Grand Marshal : Co-Leader of the Vanguard of Valor. ; Levian, Vanguard Knight : Officer of the Vanguard. Featured Members Sílversnö Wrathclaw Surine Narcisa Nuray Asverze Argus Ellyana Swiftblade Unclerichard Guritha Stonefield Corellion Proudstrider Category:Guilds